Classic Stories, with a little Waffle Island twist
by leilah26
Summary: everyone knows classic fairytales...but when Akari and her husband Toby tell them to their two little kids, they can't help but change them around, just a bit. with appearances from other characters as well.


It was late at night, well, actually it wasn't TOO late...but it felt late to Akari, who was trying to put her two kids to bed.

"Now, I've gotten you extra pillows, I've given you both a glass of water, you've both got tucked in twice. Will you please go to sleep," she pleaded with them.

Her daughter of 7 years, Meena, shook her head, "no way, not till you tell us a story."

"What!?"

"Stowy, stowy!" Her 2-year-old son Ren chanted, bouncing up and down in his crib.

"I really don't think this is the time."

Just then her husband walked into the room. Leaning his fishing pole on the wall and scratching his silver-grey hair he looked around, "what's all this about?" He asked.

"Mommy won't tell us a story!" Meena complained.

"Because you've been up to long and I'm really tired an-"

"I don't know, I think I'd like to here a story to," Toby said.

She turned to glare at him, "don't you get in on this to!"

He just smiled his lazy smile, the one he always used to get what he wanted. But it wasn't going to work this time....nope...not working...not...at...all....

"FINE!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "YOU'LL ALL GET YOUR STORY!"

She sat down in an armchair in front of the room while Toby sat on the floor, leaning against Ren's crib.

"Okay let me think....story...story...how about...the princess and the pea?" She asked.

"Ew! peas are gross!" Meena grimaced.

"Pweas! pweas!"

"You want your story or not? ...thank you. now like I was saying...the princess and the pea...."

_A long time ago, there once was a castle. And in the castle lived king Hamilton and his son, prince Gill._

"Like mayor Hamilton and Mr. Gill?" Meena asked, sitting back up.

"Yes just like them"

_As I was saying, King Hamilton loved his son more then anything in the world; he always wanted the best for him. _

_This included whom he would let him marry. _

_He would only let his son marry a princess, and it couldn't be just any princess, it had to be a real princess. _

_Because of this, prince Gill was always bringing girls home and King Hamilton would always send them away. They were either to big, to small, to light, to dark, to loud, to quiet etc. and poor prince Gill was worried that at this rate, he would never find his very own princess._

"Why does he need a princess mommy?"

"Well...cause...uh..."

"Because if he doesn't have a princess, who would do his laundry," Toby said.

"Mr. Gill can't do his own laundry?"

"Nope, he never learned how to."

Menna giggled, "That's funny."

_So back to the story. One evening a terrible storm came, there was thunder, lightning, and the rain poured and poured._

_Suddenly a knocking was heard at the front door of the castle, and the king went to open it._

_It was a princess standing out there in front of the door. Water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels._

_Her hair was blown a mess by the wind and her dress was all muddy._

_But the most surprising this was, was that she said she was a real princess._

_And her name was-_

"MENNA!" Meena yelled.

Toby and Akari turned to look at her.

"I don't think so," Akari said. My daughter marrying gill? She shuddered at the thought.

"WEN!" Ren yelled.

"You are also not marrying gill!"

"How about Luna?" Toby asked.

"...Fine," Meena agreed, pouting.

_"Hi! I'm Luna! Princess Luna that is!" She said as she walked in. "Oh! you must be Gill. I've heard so much about you."_

_"H-have you?" Gill said blushing._

_"Ya! Your just as hansom as they say you are!"_

_"Wha-who? Who said that?" He asked, blushing even harder._

_"Well actually no one, but I think your cute," she replied, looking around the room._

_King Hamilton, who had noticed this exchange, and knew that it wouldn't be long before his son fell completely in love with this so called princess Luna._

_'Well, we'll soon find out', thought the King, 'if this young girl is who she says she is.'_

_You see, some one once told the king that only a princess could feel a pea right through twenty mattresses. And since King Hamilton was so darn gullible, he believed them._

_So he went into the bedroom, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then he took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea._

_Now what he didn't know, was that while he was doing this, Luna was watching him._

_'So, you think I'm not a princess huh? Well I'll show you'_

"Mooooooooommy?"

"Yes Meena?"

"Is Luna going to kill him off?"

Toby's eyebrows shot up, "where did you hear that term?"

Meena pointed at Akari, "I heard you and mommy talking about if she saw another girl hitting on you. And mommy said that if that ever happened, she'd kill her off."

Akari laughed nervously as Toby turned to look at her, "sounds like something your mother would say."

"Daddy?"

"Ya?"

"What does is mean when a girl is hitting on you?"

"...Well..."

"Time to finish the story!" Akari interrupted, she did not feel like going into that.

_The next morning she was asked how she had slept._

_"Oh, very badly!" She said, "I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!"_

_Now, she didn't actually feel anything, but she knew the only way she would be able to stay with Prince Gill would be if she said she did._

_King Hamilton believed that she was a real princess now, because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses._

_So Princess Luna was aloud to stay with Prince Gill._

_And 3 years later they were married._

"Why three years?"

_Because it takes a while before you actually want to marry a person, you have become friends first, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then fiancée, and then you get married._

_there, that is your story._

"Uh, mommy, I think your plan backfired."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm still awake...and daddy fell asleep."

She looked over to see her husband leaning on the crib, snoring lightly. It was a look she had seen allot of.

She stood up sighing; well at least Ren had fallen asleep.

"Come on, wake up, lets go," she said, nudging him with her foot. He just mumbled something and turned around.

Smirking, Akari bent down, leaning right next to his ear, and whispered, "Toby, you caught a fish! hurry, it's going to leave. real it in, real it in!"

Toby sat strait up, and starting moving his hands as if he was actually reeling in a fish. "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Then he blinked, looked around, then looked up at Akari and smiled sheepishly, "I fell asleep again didn't I."

"Yes, yes you did."

Standing up, he looked over at Meena who was still awake.

"You, sleep, now." Was all he said.

And guess what, she fell asleep!

"Figures," she whispered as she walked out of the room.

"Uh Akari, your not to mad are you?" He asked, walking up behind her.

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Peas."

"Peas?!"

"Your story made me hungry"

"...Well...okay, I'll make you peas."

"Thank you, dear lady of the stories," he said bowing.

She laughed and said while curtsying, "your welcome, kind sir of the fish."

_well there it is, _

_i might do more of these...but only if i see that other people like this one first.  
_


End file.
